Argument
by SaphiraIce
Summary: Wally and Artemis have an argument and things heat up between them.


Summary: Wally and Artemis have an argument and things heat up between them.

Disclaimer: Young Justice does not belong to me, this is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: I'm not completely satisfied with the way I ended this. My other Young Justice one pretty much wrote itself but I had to fight with this one past the initial scenario. This could be seen as a sequel to Comfort but not necessarily.

Wally and Artemis were having a full blown argument. They had just come back from a simple mission which consisted of a routine stakeout hoping to obtain information about a well-known but very careful drug lord. The target they were watching turned out to be a dead end and they ended the stakeout. It is well known that Kid Flash cannot _stand_ or _sit_ or _be_ still for any length of time and as he was partnered with Artemis, she found out just how annoying Wally can be when he's bored. When the stakeout was called off, she practically snarled at him to shut up, her patience having been used up. She didn't exactly like sitting still either, but at least she was keeping quiet and doing her job. He didn't take too kindly to her snippiness which led to them arguing all the way back. The others stayed out of it and couldn't wait to get back to base. Once at the mountain, the others dispersed leaving the two of them to dish it out in the living room.

They both ripped off their masks, tired of wearing the hot cowls as their argument escalated. They got closer, their statements more accusatory, chests heaving with exertion then just stood there glaring at the other. All of a sudden Wally grabbed Artemis around the waist and pulled her forward to roughly kiss her. Artemis's hands shot up to push against his chest but instead fisted in the front of his costume, holding him close as she kissed him back. Their mouths clashed, each one hard and demanding. After a moment they broke apart, their mouths separated but their heated bodies still pressed together. They were looking at each questioningly as if to say, "What just happened?" and "Do I want to do that again?" It was Wally who leaned forward again, bridging the short distance between them. This time the kiss was slower and more intimate. Artemis relaxed her hands, sliding them up his shoulders and around the back of his neck, incidentally pressing her chest more firmly to his. Wally slipped his tongue into her mouth then pulled his gloves off so he could feel the skin bared by her costume. His hands caressed the small of her back and waist. One arm wrapped around her, holding her to him, and the other reached up to pull the tie from her hair, letting the golden strands cascade down her back. His fingers skimmed through the silken locks a few times before cradling her head. Wally tilted his head to deepen the kiss further and Artemis ran her fingers though his hair, tugging on the red locks. They continued kissing for several minutes, seemingly oblivious to anything going on around them.

Aqualad came back to make sure his two teammates had not come to blows or destroyed anything. He was a bit surprised (but not really) to discover them embracing each other with their lips locked together. He coughed gently, trying to subtly make them aware of his presence. They jumped apart guiltily, straightening their clothes, fidgeting, and looking anywhere but at Kaldur or at each other.

"Just wanted to make sure everything was alright." Kaldur raised a hand to his mouth, trying to hide his smile at the two's obvious discomfort.

Artemis nodded with her arms crossed over her torso, intently studying the toe of her boot. "Yeah, we're fine."

Kid Flash tried to echo this sentiment but his voice cracked and he had to try again. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Ok, see you later." Aqualad left, leaving the speedster and archer standing awkwardly. Now what were they supposed to do? They were still not looking at each other until Wally finally sneaked a look at Artemis who was now absorbed in the pictures stuck to the wall. He looked at her for a minute, silently observing her, before making a decision and walking over to her.

While she was pretending to look at the photographs, she was actually acutely aware of Wally's presence so when she sensed him start toward her, she wasn't sure whether to look at him square or run away. She chose neither and stood rooted to the spot as he wrapped his arms slowly around her stomach, going under her own arms. She let him, recognizing with that kiss earlier that she had no qualms about Wally touching, holding, and especially kissing her. Her heart was hammering, but on the surface she kept her calm. When Wally's chest pressed against her back, she could feel his heart beating madly too. Why was she so nervous? They'd just been totally making out a minute ago!

"Artemis," the speedster whispered her name in her ear. She felt her face get hot as his voice sent goose bumps over her skin. She turned her head to look at him. His freckles stood out more because his cheeks were pink. She thought it was cute. She also noticed how his eyelashes were as red as his hair. Artemis turned to face him, putting her hands on his shoulders and pressing her forehead to his. Her hands slid closer to his neck as she pressed her lips gently to his. She pulled back and they just stood there, foreheads pressed together while holding onto each other. Wally's hands were resting on her hips while his thumbs rubbed over the skin just above her belt.

"I should be going. My mom's going to worry." Wally mm-hmmed but didn't move and neither did she. "I mean it. I need to go."

"I'm not keeping you, Beautiful." Artemis pulled away slowly, laughter in her eyes.

"Good night, Wally," she said firmly, picking up her mask before turning and leaving. He watched her go, wondering what was going to happen between them now. Whatever it was, he was looking forward to it.


End file.
